wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Torrie Wilson
)|birth_place = Boise, Idaho|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = Boise, Idaho|trainer = Dave Finlay John Laurinaitis Billy Kidman|debut = February 21, 1999|released = May 8, 2008|image = Face= |-| Full= }}Torrie Anne Wilson is an American model, fitness competitor, actress, and professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Biography Amidst the potatoes, corn and wheat typically grown on the sprawling and spacious farms of Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson, one of wrestling's most athletic competitors emerged. A budding fitness model in the late 1990s, Wilson’s entrance into sports-entertainment came out of a backstage visit to WCW with her then-boyfriend. She ended up accompanying Scott Steiner to the ring, and stayed in the industry for close to a decade after that. While competing occasionally in WCW, Wilson was also the manager for competitors like David Flair, Billy Kidman, The Filthy Animals and Shane Douglas. Wilson joined WWE when the company purchased WCW in spring 2001. Her athleticism and penchant for entertainment made her a great fit for WWE during one of the sports-entertainment industry’s biggest eras. Wilson’s partnership with her friend (and sometimes rival) Stacy Keibler made her a key figure in WCW’s invasion of WWE. Once that invasion was fought off, Wilson became a key member of WWE’s women’s division, engaging in memorable rivalries with the likes of Keibler, Sable and Melina. She even fought for her family’s honor against the nefarious Dawn Marie. Wilson later joined forces with Candice Michelle and Victoria to sow chaos on Monday Night Raw, even bringing her pet dog Chloe into the fray while battling Superstars such as Trish Stratus and Mickie James. Injuries forced Wilson out of the ring in 2008, but she soon found a new passion: helping others get in shape through ventures like her business, Torrie Wilson Fit. Wilson did not stay away from sports-entertainment for good, though. In 2018, she returned to the ring to take part in the first-ever Women’s Royal Rumble Match – then later that year was a featured competitor at WWE Evolution, the first-ever all-women’s pay-per-view event, in a Battle Royal for a future championship opportunity. And now, for her contributions that helped blaze a trail for women in sports-entertainment, Torrie Wilson will take her place in sports-entertainment history as a member of the WWE Hall of Fame’s Class of 2019. - WWE.com Other media Wilson has appeared in nine WWE video games. She first appeared in WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, followed by WWE WrestleMania XIX, WWE Raw 2, WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2007, and WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008. In addition to WWE licensed games, she also appears in WCW Backstage Assault. Aside from Playboy, Wilson is considered to be a sex symbol and has also appeared on the cover of several other magazines, including the September 2006 cover of FHM''magazine. Wilson was also number forty-three on ''FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list in 2007. She has also been on AskMen.com's list of the Most Desirable Women in the World twice: she was number twenty-two in 2006 and number sixty-five in 2007. Wilson, along with several other Divas, filmed Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" in April 2007. Also in 2007, Wilson made a special appearance, along with Mick Foley, at the Special Olympics World Games in Shanghai. She appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway where the contestants designed wrestling attire for several of the Divas. In April 2009, Wilson signed on to appear in the NBC reality show, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me out of Here!, which premiered in June. On the show's season finale, Wilson was named the runner-up to winner Lou Diamond Phillips. In September 2011, Wilson along with Candice Michelle filmed Lilian Garcia's music video "U Drive Me Loca". Personal life She admits not having watched wrestling when she was younger, but says that since becoming involved in the industry, she has become a fan of Hulk Hogan. While working for WWE, Wilson was on the road up to 300 days per year. She has a Maltese named Chloe, who traveled with her. While on the road, Wilson worked out at least four days a week. Usually, her workout consisted of an hour of cardiovascular workouts and a half-hour of lifting weights. Wilson also has a close friendship with Stacy Keibler. At one point, they were roommates in Los Angeles, California. After dating for four years, Wilson married Peter Gruner (known on-screen as Billy Kidman) on July 11, 2003. They lived in Tampa, Florida, when not traveling. The couple divorced in 2008. In September 2007, Wilson launched her clothing line, "Officially Jaded", alongside Nick Mitchell, a former WWE wrestler who was known as "Mitch" of the Spirit Squad. The couple began dating in mid-2006. She opened a store in The Woodlands, Texas, at the upscale Market Street district. On September 14, 2008, Torrie made an appearance at the inaugural Wrestler's Rescue event held in Piscataway, New Jersey, an event to create awareness and to help raise money to support the health care needs of retired professional wrestlers. Wilson dated New York Yankees third baseman Alex Rodriguez from 2011 to 2015. After retiring from wrestling, she became a web-based fitness instructor and blogger. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** Golden Thong Award (2002) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) * WrestleCrap ** Gooker Award (2003) - "Al Wilson" feud with Dawn Marie Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:2001 Debuts Category:2008 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Hall of Fame